Desire
by Pyrite
Summary: A night after the defeat of the fire lord results in revealing desire between both Zuko and Aang.


Title: Desire Author: Pyrite Rating: R Pairing: Aang/Zuko Warning: Yaoi, Sexual Situations, Oral, Anal, Minor (Shouta).  
Description: A night after the defeat of the fire lord results in revealing desire between both Zuko and Aang.  
Author's Note: My first sexual story with Aang/Zuko in it. Hope you enjoy.

Fireworks were set off in the distance in celebration of the Avatar's great win and the Fire Lord's defeat. Prince Zuko had also become Fire Lord Zuko. Aang looked at the dark skies with occasional fireworks dotting them. Zuko came up beside him, leaning on a the rail. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yes. I agree. I'm glad we finally can relax and enjoy the night." Aang agreed.

"You fought for us. I appreciate that." He gently tipped Aang's face up to look at his. He had always admired Aang, now that he had him in his grasp, he couldn't help but let him know the love that he had for him. Mai was only a consort and she would bear children for him, but his true love was Aang.

"Zuko?"

"Come with me." The new Fire Lord commanded, and the Avatar could only obey. He followed Zuko to his room where two guards stood. They opened the doors for the two respected figures then closed the doors behind them. Aang was confused, but followed Zuko to the bed. He let out a shocked cry with Zuko pulled his body to his and began grinding against Aang.

"Z-Zuko? What are you doing?" Aang questioned his friend.

"Don't you realize it Aang? I've desired you since I first saw you." Zuko replied. His hand wandered down to Aang's behind and grasped a taut globe. He massaged the globe as Aang let out a soft moan as he leaned into Zuko's body. Zuko moved his hand and grasped Aang's leg then pulled it over his hip. "I've wanted to make you cry out for me."

"Uhh...Zuko. Please..." Aang begged. His feelings had been kept locked away so long. "I need this. Please!"

Zuko dipped down and planted his lips over Aang's. Warmth blossomed as his tongue slipped through Aang's tender lips and felt the shy tongue push up against his. It felt so good, but he pulled back and looked at the bright red lips that were now pursed. "I need to know, do you want this?"

"Yes...please take me Zuko." Aang begged him.

Zuko smiled, this was a dream come true. He began to take off Aang's clothes. The Avatar felt slightly embarassed as his clothes were peeled off. Zuko was gently running his fingers over the naked skin. Once the older began to take off Aang's pants, he looked at the younger man's cock and licked his lips eagerly.

Once their clothes were off, Zuko edged Aang on the bed and kissed him as he pushed him into the soft mattress. He pushed the younger male's legs apart, then pressed between them, eager to be between Aang's legs. "Your so fucking beautiful." Zuko then bent down and kissed Aang again, only more powerful and taking the lips over and pressing his tongue in until Aang opened and let him in. Their tongues tangled and mated for minutes until Zuko pulled back and let them breathe.

Zuko then dipped down and kissed down his pale neck, making the Avatar moan beneath him. He moved from Aang's neck down towards his nipples and took one in his mouth, making him arch against Zuko and move his leg up around the fire lord's waist, rubbing hard. "Please Zuko."

The fire lord swirled his talented tongue around Aang's nipple before moving on to the next one and repeating the same ministrations. Aang arched again as he moaned from the pleasure that he was feeling. Kami help him! Then Zuko pulled back. "What is it that you want Aang?"

"Please give me more! I need it!" The younger shouted.

Zuko smirked, "Get on your knees Avatar."

Aang looked at him in confusion, but did as he said. He climbed on his knees and felt Zuko place his hands on his hips then push him further on the bed then placed his mouth close to the Aang's hole. Aang cried out in pleasure as he felt Zuko's tongue explore his hole. His whole body was shaking underneath the older male's ministrations. He slid back against Zuko's face, wanting more of the talented tongue. It felt so good!

Zuko watched as Aang fell onto the bed, not being able to hold on because of the pleasurable sensations. He looked downwards as Aang grasped the sheets. The fire lord could tell that he was so close and that he was ready to have him. "Please Zuko...I need this."

The older boy bent over Aang and whispered, "I need you Aang."

His hands grasped Aang's slim hips and jerked the hips towards his. Zuko then pressed his cock towards the slick hole and pushed in, feeling Aang's tight hole grasp him. It felt so damn good. He reached around front and grabbed Aang's cock, pumping it as he thrust rapidly and hard into the body beneath him. He could hear Aang's gasps and moans as his pleasure was being driven to the peak. Zuko thrust again, feeling his body take over and cum spurting into Aang's tight hole and dripping down his ass. Aang's body jerked and he spurted cum as Zuko jerked one last time.

After Aang's orgasm, he turned on his back, feeling Zuko wrap his arms around his midsection. Oh it felt so good to be in Zuko's arms. "Aang," Zuko whispered in his ear.

"Yes."

"This makes you mine. Do you understand?" Zuko's eyes narrowed on Aang's.

"Yes. I do."

A/N: I hope you like this. It took me a while to finish. I hope you like it, because despite having a hard time finishing it, I love the Zuko/Aang pairing. 


End file.
